RUMAH
by Neng Enchi
Summary: Sakura menjadi gadis super Playgirl. akankah sang tunangan yang telah mengecewakannya dapat menghentikannya?


RUMAH

Discalimer of : Pak Dhe Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance yang nggak kerasa

Rate : T++

Awas cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur OCC, GJ dan Abal-abal yang dapat menganggu kesetabilan otak dan janin?

Cerita ini dibuat bukan berdasarkan kepentingan pribadi atau pun komersial karena sesungguhnya saya tak mendapat apa apa kecuali kesenangan dan pelajaran tentang berkarya tulis.

Saya rasa di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna, jangan menghina karya orang lain jika Anda sendiri tak dapat membuat karya yang sempurna. Jika tak ingin disakiti jangan menyakiti.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penulisan DLL.

^^ okeh langsung saja To The TKP. Jangan lupa LIKE'nya ^^

Konoha adalah kota dengan seribu keindahan. Selain pemandangan yang menakjubkan, Konoha juga merupakan distrik bisnis dan pusat perkantoran terbesar di Jepang. Konoha juga memiliki beberapa fasilitas menakjubkan lainnya dibidang kesehatan yakni rumah saikt swasta terbear se-Asia Konoha Hospital milik Keluarga Haruno, dibidang Minyak bumi dan Gas milik keluarga Namikaze dan dibidang teknologi Komunikas Informasi dan Machine milik keluarga Uchiha. Selain itu juga masih banyak lagi dibidang pendidikan seperti disini Konoha High School sekolah terkemuka se-Jepang raya.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah marun melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa di atas jalanan Ibu kota Konoha. "sial semoga saja aku tidak terlambat" kata seorang gadis sambil merapikan surai pink panjangnya yang sedikit kusut tertimpa hempasan angin.

Ckit! Mobil tersebut berhenti di tempat parkir yang dipenuhi oleh mobil mewah milik para siswa lain.

Sepanjang koridor gadis itu terus saja mendapat tatapan kagum ada juga yang menatapnya iri bahkan dengan tatapan benci. 'apakah aku seindah itu?' itulah pemikiran Sakura Haruno gadis yang kini tengah mendapat tatapan itu. Tetapi tetap saja Gadis ini tak peduli, di dalam kamus hidupnya dialah yang sempurna untuk sekarang.

"aku rasa jika dalam lima meit lagi kau belum datang kau akan mendapat hukuman Sakura" ejek pemuda kuning saat Sakura baru saja memasuki ruang kelas XI-IPA. "diam kau Naruto!" ketus Sakura. "hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku tega melihat sepupu cantikku ini dihukum" godanya lagi. "tch." Decih Sakura.

Pelajaran dimulai dengan tenang walaupun tadinya Naruto terus saja mengoceh dan akhirnya mendapatkan lemparan buku dari Sakura. Kalian dapat menyebut ini sebagai bentuk kasih sayang Sakura pada sepupu bodohnya ini.

Sakura Haruno adalah gadis penyendiri karena sifat angkuh dan judesnya ini dia tak punya banyak teman bahkan terkesan tidak punya sama sekali kecuali saudara sepupunya itu dan seorang gadis bernama Ino sahabatnya yang kini tinggal di London, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura sangat dibenci oleh para gadis KHS yakni jika Sakura itu playgirl dan suka merebut pacar orang itu sudah terbukti seperti sekarang.

Di atap sekolah terlihat dua pasang anak muda berbeda gender sedang saling melumat bibir masing-masing. "umh.." desah si gadis pink. Sedangkan lawan mainnya terus dan terus melumat bibir pink tipisnya yang mulai bengkak. "akh-u mench-itaimu Sakh-ura" kata si pemuda tetap dengan melumat bibir si gadis. Hingga..

"BRAKK!" pintu atap yang di tutup itu kelihhatannya dibuka dengan kasar. Tapi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada kedua pemuda dan pemudi yang tengah bercumbu tersebut. Sakura yang notabene menghadap kepintu hanya meilirik sekilas dan seolah-olah tak menganggap kejadian didobraknya pintu tak berdosa itu tidak ada.

"Gaara bisa pisahkan bibirmu dari bibir kotor gadis itu!" teriak seorang gadis yang mendobrak pintu itu dengan air mata mengalir deras. Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu melepas pangutannya.

"hah.. hah.. hah.." terdengar deru nafas yang tak teratur dari Gaara dan Sakura.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Gaara?" tanya si Gadis yang menangis histeris.

"maafkan aku Matsuri." Kata Gaara.

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Gaara, siapakah yang kau pilih aku atau gadis itu?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara memandang Matsuri dengan bingung sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"maaf. Tapi aku memilih Sakura. Aku mencintainya Matsuri" kata Gaara.

"hm. Aku tahu, aku paham kalau begitu sampai jumpa" kata Matsuri melangkah pergi dengan tangisnya.

"tidak menarik" gumam Sakura.

"apa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"kau sama sekali tidak menarik Gaara. Aku sengaja menggodamu karena ku kira kau akan mempertahankan Matsuri bukan seperti sekarang ini" kata Sakura.

"itu karena aku lebih mencintaimu Sakura" kata Gaara.

"cinta? Semua orang bilang jika mereka mencintaiku Gaara. Aku tak hanya butuh cinta aku juga butuh kesetiaan" kata Sakura.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara. "kita putus" kata Sakura melangkah keluar sambil menggulung rambut panjangnya dan mengikatnya sembarangan.

"kau memang gadis nakal Sakura" kata Naruto di balik tembok pintu.

"aku akan anggap itu sebuah pujian" kata Sakura.

"apa kau sudah dengar?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan dibelakang Sakura.

"apa?" tanya Sakura.

"dia bilang padaku akan pulang besok. Apa kau tahu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"hm" gumam Sakura ambigu.

"aku rasa kau tidak tahu ya?. Bagaimana jika besok ikut aku menjemputnya di bandara?" tanya Naruto.

"sekolahku lebih penting Naruto" kata Sakura.

"yah. Kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Naruto.

"berhenti membicarakannya!" kata Sakura yang mulai emosi.

"ne. ne. bagaimana jika kita makan ramen saja eh?" tawar Naruto.

"tapi kau yang traktir" kata Sakura. "baiklah" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan penuh semangat sedagkan Sakura hanya mengaduk aduk makanannya.

"ada apa?. Jika ada masalah cerita saja pada sepupumu ini" kata Naruto.

"hah.. aku heran kenapa laki-laki itu mudah sekali jatuh cinta" gerutu Sakura.

"tidak semua laki-laki seperti itu, laki-laki hanya tertarik dengan hal yang indah kau tahu? Kecuali aku tentunya aku suka ketulusan." Kata Naruto.

"itu karena kau tak normal. Semua lelaki menyukaiku tapi kau tidak itu fakta teraneh" kata Sakura.

"aku tidak menyukaimu karena kita itu saudara kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Lagi pula aku itu akan selalu mencintai dan setia pada Hinata-ku" kata Naruto membanggakan diri.

"guru lesmu itu?. Kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Sakura.

"benar" kata Naruto sambil menyeruput ramennya.

"lalu kenapa gadis itu sangat lemah bahkan saat miliknya direbut dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis saja" gerutu Sakura.

"tentang Matsuri ya?" tanya Naruto.

"hm" gumam Sakura membenarkan.

"karena wanita itu mencintai dari hati terdalam mereka, mereka ingin orang yang mereka cintai bahagia meski mereka harus menderita. Kau itu wanita tapi kenapa hal seperti ini tak tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"diam kau" kata Sakura merasa tersinggung.

"sebaiknya segera hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu Sakura kau tahu kan jika dia tahu pasti akan sangat marah" kata Naruto.

"aku hanya sedang mencari tahu sesuatu Naruto. Tolong jangan hentikan aku setidaknya untuk sekarang" kata Sakura pelan.

"aku tahu kau sangat men…"

"aku sudah kenyang, aku kekelas dulu. Jangan lupa nanti ada ujian matematika jadi jangan banyak-banyak makannya nanti malah ketiduran lagi" kata Sakura sambil memukul punggung Naruto dan berlalu menuju kelas.

"jadi benar ya kau masih mencintainya Sakura, andai kau tahu dia juga masih sangat mencintaimu" gumam Naruto.

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai lagi telah berbunyi.

"hari ini kita akan ujian kalian ingatkan. Sekarang masukan seluruh buku kalian dan ujian akan segera dimulai" kata Kakashi sensei.

"kalian tahu? Tadi si Rubah musim semi itu baru saja merebut pacarnya Matsuri dan langsung memutuskannya" kata Karin salah seorang gadis teman sekelas Sakura.

"maksudmu Gaara dari XII IPS itu?" sahut Shion.

"ya begitulah rubah. Untung saja aku punya Suigetsu-kun yang akan setia padaku" kata Karin Bangga.

"benarkah?. Kita lihat nanti" gumam Sakura. "apa kau bilang rubah?!" teriak Karin.

"apa?. Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"RU-BAH tak dengar?" ejek Karin.

"Kau!" kata Sakura sambil menggebrak meja.

"sudah cukup ini kelas bukan pasar nona-nona" kata Kakashi sensei.

"tapi sensei gadis ini.." kata Karin.

"ayo segara ujian sensei nanti keburu lupa rumusnya lagi" kata Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Pukul 14.00

Sekolah baru saja selesai seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan jas hitam yang melekat indah ditubuh atletisnya yang bersandar nyaman pada mobil Sport hitam dibelakangnya dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitamnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan saja.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir dengan gaya jalan anggunnya yang orang buta pun pasti dapat merasakan keindahan langkahnya. Melihat sebuah mobil sport hitam menghalangi mobilnya gadis itu hanya berdecih.

"hallo cantik bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang tersebut.

"apa maumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Umh?. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?. Aku tak menyangka, tidak melihatmu beberapa minggu kau sudah tambah cantik dan sexy saja Saki" kata pemuda itu.

"hey lihat Karin bukankah itu si rubah musim semi?" kata Shion yang masih dapat didengar si pemuda dan juga Sakura.

"umh?. Ya itu dia memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"siapa orang yang bersamanya itu?. Kelihatannya sangat tampan" kata Shion.

"biasa mungkin saja itu adalah pacar barunya atau orang yang dia rebut dari kekasihnya. Tau sendirikan bagaimana rubah musim semi itu" ejek Karin.

"benar juga" kata Shion membenarkan.

"lebih baik kita pergi dari pada mengotori mata kita dengan pemandangan memuakkan" kata Karin melangkahkan kaki diikuti Shion dibelakangnya.

"ya. Seperti yang kau lihat aku selalu baik-baik saja" kata Sakura baru menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tadi.

"sepertinya yang Naruto katakan itu benar ya?. Kau jadi sedikit nakal" kata pemuda tersebut sambil menoel dagu Sakura.

"apa yang Itachi nii-sama inginkan dariku. Jika tidak ada apa-apa bisa pindahkan mobilmu?. Itu menghalangi jalan mobilku" rengek Sakura manja.

"Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku, walau aku lebih suka kau panggil aniki" kata Itachi.

"bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan eh?" tawar Itachi.

"kau tak takut disebut pedophile?" tanya Sakura.

"bukankah malah seru bisa bermain dengan gadis muda yang virgin" kata Itachi frontal.

"dasar hentai. lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku?" tanya Sakura. "akan ku suruh orang untuk membawanya pulang" kata Itachi.

.

.

.

"kenapa pergi ke mall?" tanya Sakura setelah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha.

"bukankah ini menyenagkan disini banyak orang" kata Itachi.

"tapi aku masih pakai seragam sekolah dan berjalan dengan om-om berjas membuatku seperti benar-benar seekor rubah" kata Sakura mengejek dirinya sekaligus Itachi.

"baiklah bagaimana jika kita berganti pakaian?" tawar Itachi.

"baiklah" kata Sakura setuju.

"bagaimana jika di butik itu?" tanya Itachi.

"selamat datang Tuan Uchiha" kata seorang costumer service yang cukup cantik sambil malu-malu kucing.

"aku butuh pakaian santai dan sesuatu yang bisa dipakai gadis ini" kata Itachi.

"tidak perlu aku bisa memilih pakaianku sendiri" kata Sakura melangkah berkeliling butik tersebut memilih pakaian.

SKIP

"hm.. kau kelihatan manis dan nakal disaat bersamaan" kata Itachi mengomentari pakaian Sakura.

"memangnya kenapa?. Apa aku tak cocok menggunakan pakaian ini?" tanya Sakura dengan setelan hot pen merah marun dan kaos tanpa lengan putih dilapisi ropi berwarna pink pudar.

"tidak kau cantik. Ayo kita pergi" kata Itachi.

"aku mau beli es krim" kata Sakura. "tch. Tadi sok-sok nggak mau dasar cewek" ejek Itachi.

"mau nggak?. kalo nggak mau aku pulang nih" ancam Sakura.

"yah malah ngancam segala. Ok ok kita ke foodtcurt aja" ajak Itachi.

.

.

"jadi kenapa aniki mengajakku jalan-jalan?. Aku tahu pasti ada maksud tersembunyi" kata Sakura.

"kau memang paling pandai dalam menilai seseorang yah" kata Itachi.

"karena kau tanya baiklah. Aku ingin kau tidak memutuskan tunanganmu mau kan?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "hm. Bagaimana jika tidak membahas tentang itu" kata Sakura berusaha mengelak.

"apa kau segitu membencinya?" Tanya Itachi.

"aniki bisa tidak kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti saja. Saat ini aku belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih." Kata Sakura.

"jadi kau tak akan memutuskannya kan?" tanya Itachi.

"entahlah." Gumam Sakura.

"Saki andai kau tahu Mammy dan Daddy sangat menyayangimu dan kami ingin kau jadi anggota keluarga kami" kata Itachi.

"aku tahu kalian sangat menyayangiku, aku bahagia karena itu. Tapi tahu kah aniki bagaimana perasaanku untuk saat ini. Aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya lagi bahkan untuk sekedar mendengar suaranya" jelas Sakura.

"baiklah tapi aku harap kau benar-benar akan jadi adikku Saku" kata Itachi.

2 hari kemudian.

"pagi Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto ceria.

"hn. Pagi juga BAKA" kata Sakura.

"hei jam berapa ini Naruto kau sudah mendapat ejekan BAKA!" teriak Kiba sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"bukan hanya Naruto tapi kau juga BAKA" kata Sakura pada Kiba.

"kenapa kau juga mengejekku Sakura?" tanya Kiba polos.

"karena kau berisik sama berisiknya dengan Naruto" kata Sakura.

"memangnya aku berisik ya Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba.

"sangat malah" kata Shikamaru sedangkan Kiba hanya cengo. Sakura melangkah dengan anggun menuju bangkunya yang terletak paling belakang dekat jendela.

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah berbunyi tetapi sang sensei yang terkenal dengan kelemotannya ini masih belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya atau memang hidungnya nggak kelihatan kan tertutup masker (kalian pasti tahu siapa yang saya maksud).

"selamat pagi minna hari yang cukup cerah ya?" sapa Kakashi sensei pada siswanya yang kelihatan bosan menunggunya.

"baiklah hari ini akan ada siswa baru yang bergabung di kelas kita" kata Kakashi.

"silakan masuk Uchiha-san" kata Kakashi sensei yang sontak seluruh mahkluk penghuni kelas menoleh ke arah pintu bahkan Sakura ikut menanti siapa yang akan masuk.

"aku tak menyangka keluarga Uchiha akan bersekolah disini" bisik Shion.

"hei, jangan remehkan sekolah kita kau tahu sendirikan jika ini sekolahnya konglomerat" kata Karin bangga.

"walaupun sekolah konglomerat jika siswanya bodoh sepertimu tetap saja ini akan jadi sekolah biasa" sambung Sakura. "

ish. Dasar rubah nyamber aja" ejek Shion.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan gaya stay coolnya melangkah ke dalam kelas. Seluruh siswa hanya memandang takjub akan ciptaan Tuhan ini, Bagaikan pahatan sempurna oleh seniman Ilahi kecuali Sakura yang memandang tak suka dan Naruto yang memandang dengan bangga pada pemuda emo tersebut.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha dan aku.." katanya Sasuke sengaja diputus.

"Tunangan Sakura yang cantik" katanya dengan senyum menggoda. Seluruh penghuni kelas menjerit histeris sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya sinis.

"baiklah Uchiha-san kau duduk di… ah sepertinya tinggal satu bangku yang tersisa didekat Haruno-san tentu kau tahu orangnya kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"arigatou sensei" kata Sasuke melangkah menuju bangku Sakura yang dipojok ruangan.

"kenapa?. Kenapa?. Kenapa harus selalu rubah musim semi itu?" kata Karin frustasi.

"kau benar, kenapa harus Sakura?" tanya Shion frustasi.

"karena dia cantik" gumam Sasuke yang lewat didekat Karin dan Shion.

"hai honey!. Bagaimana kabarmu?. Lama tak melihatmu kau semakin cantik saja bahkan lebih cantik dari semua foto yang Naruto kirim padaku" kata Sasuke sambil terus memandang takjub Sakura.

"bisakah kau berhenti memadangku Uchiha" kata Sakura tegas.

"mana mungkin ini kesempatan emas dapat memandangmu sesukaku" kata Sasuke.

"ini sekolah Uchiha, fokuslah pada pelajaranmu" kata Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

"pelajaran akan saya mulai tapi sebelunya saya akan membacakan hasil ulangan kemarin. Naruto Namikaze : 25, Shikamaru Nara saya rasa kau ketiduran lagi yah nilaimu : 0, Kiba Inuzuka : 45, Karin Uzumaki : 23.."

"ternyata kau lebih bodoh daripada Naruto" ejek Sakura.

"diam kau!" bentak Karin.

"selanjutnya Sakura Haruno : 100, selamat untuk Haruno-san yang selalu sempurna" puji Kakashi.

"arigatou sensei" kata Sakura sambil berdiri kemudia membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang sensei.

"honey-ku memang berbeda" bisik Sasuke pada Sakura.

Tanpa terasa hari berjalan dengan begitu cepat setelah istirahat Sakura terus saja berusaha menghindari Sasuke bahkan sampai saat pulang sekolah. bel tanda kegiatan pembelajaran selesai baru saja berdering 1 menit yang lalu saat seluruh siswa sibuk memasukan buku dan peralatan sekolahnya.

(DRRTT) notifikasi pesan masuk dari ponsel Sakura yang diselent bergetar.

From: Suigetsu

To: Sakura

Saku aku tunggu di atap yaa :*

From: Sakura

To: Suigetsu

Tunggu bentar yaa! :*

Sakura bergegas mengemasi barangnya. "Honey kita pulang bersama ya, aku tadi nggak bawa mobil" kata Sasuke.

"aku ada acara, pulang saja bersama Naruto" kata Sakura melangkah keluar kelas meinggalkan Sasuke yang tengah devil smrik.

"kau mau selingkuh dariku saat aku di Konoha Honey, apalagi dengan laki-laki yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku" gumam Sasuke.

"teme. Kau jadi pulang sama aku atau tidak? Kata Sakura kau tak bawa mobil" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Dobe. Apa yang biasanya Sakura lakukan saat bermain dengan mainannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"mainan?. Oh hanya berciuman kenapa? Apa dia meninggalkanmu karena.. astaga kau dicampakan teme hahaha" kata Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kau pulang saja dulu, aku pulang bersama Sakura. Aku akan memberinya sebuah hukuman karena terlalu banyak bermain" kata Sasuke.

"ya.. Sudah aku pulang dulu Jaa" kata Naruto keluar kelas.

Di atap

"maaf pasti kau sudah lama menunggu ya?" kata Sakura sambil menepikan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga tanda menggoda.

"karena kau terlalu lama, kau harus mendapat hukuman Saku" kata Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

Suigetsu langsung saja menarik tubuh Sakura dan memangut bibirnya dengan kecupan halus yang singkat. Lama-kelamaan menjadi lumatan kemudian hisapan dan berakhir dengan erangan Sakura.

BRAKK sekali lagi dalam sejarah pintu tak berdosa yang terhubung langsung ke atap itu di dobrak secara kasar membuat Sakura langsung saja melepas pangutannya dengan Suigetsu. Dan muculah sosok pemuda dengan badan tegap dari balik pintu, karena cahaya matahari wajah sosok tersebut masih belum jelas, tapi Sakura yakin dia orangnya.

Yap Sasuke Uchiha yang menawan. "bisa kau lepas tunanganku dari tangan kotormu" kata Sasuke.

"jadi kau Sasuke Uchiha si tunangan ya?. Mana bisa aku melepas mangsaku" kata Suigetsu.

"Sakura ikut denganku" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"lepas! Aku tak mau ikut denganmu" kata Sakura tajam.

"lihat bahkan dia tak mau bersamamu" kata Suigetsu yang membuat emosi Sasuke sampai pada ubun-ubun.

"BUAGH!" Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya pada Siugetsu.

"aku tak suka caramu memperlakukan Sakura, mungkin Sakura memang suka mempermainkan laki-laki tapi jangan pernah mengambil keuntungan dari itu" kata Sasuke.

"apa maksudmu Uchiha?" tanya Sakura.

FlashBack ON

Bel istirahat telah berdering sejak 10 menit yang lalu tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak menemukan kehadiran gadis cantik itu dimanapun bahkan saat semua orang pasti pergi ke kantin tapi Sakura tidak. Dan sekarang Sasuke tengah bergalau ria karena tidak menemukan Sakura, Sasuke duduk di kantin sambil menikmati jus tomatnya.

"hey Stuigetsu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan meniduri Sakura malam ini?" tanya Jugo salah seorang anak kelas 3 teman Suigetsu.

"kenapa tidak, dia mempermainkan laki-laki jadi aku juga akan mempermainkannya. Akan kubawakan hasil rekaman permainan kami nanti" kata Suigetsu.

"terimakasih. lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Karin?" tanya Jugo.

"masa bodoh, gadis itu sudah tak menarik sama sekali. Lebih baik Sakura kelihatannya dia masih virgin iya kan?" kata Suigetsu.

"aku rasa otakmu itu mulai terbalik" kata Jugo. "memang" kata Suigetsu sambil tertawa renyah.

"jangan pernah bermain-main dengan milik orang apalagi Uchiha" gumam Sasuke.

FlashBack OFF

"dia hanya menginginkan tubuhmu honey" kata Sasuke.

"bukankah kau sama saja?. Kalian itu sama saja" gumam Sakura melangkah pergi.

"kau juga sama Uchiha? Hahaha…" kata Suigetsu sambil tertawa.

"BUAGH!" dan sekali lagi mendapatkan hadiah tinju dari Sasuke.

"maaf tapi aku menyukai Sakura dari luar maupun dalam tidak sepertimu" gumam Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"TCK. Buruan hilang didepan mata malah dapat oleh-oleh diwajah" gumam Suigetsu kesal.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja memasuki mobilnya dan akan men-starternya ketika Sasuke masuk dan langsung duduk dengan manisnya.

"sudah kubilang aku tak bawa mobil honey" kata Sasuke.

"kalau begitu kau yang menyetir aku terlalu stres untuk menyetir" gumam Sakura keluar dari mobil untuk bergantian tempat duduk dengan Sasuke.

Sakura terus saja memandang keluar mobil tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun, Sasuke merasa jika suasana ini sangat cangung. Walaupun masih bingung bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, Sasuke berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Sakura.

"setelah 4 tahun ku tinggal kau jadi pendiam honey" ujar Sasuke. "hm" gumam Sakura.

"kau juga banyak berubah, mulai dari gadis polos menjadi ratu sekolah, gadis ceria menjadi sangat pendiam" gumam Sasuke.

"itu semua karenamu, harusnya kau tahu itu" gumam Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"walaupun aku suka Sakura yang dulu, tapi Sakura yang sekarang malah lebih menarik" gumam Sasuke.

"hah.. karena fisik eh?" tanya Sakura mencemooh.

"bukan. Kau salah. Tapi, karena Sakura yang sekarang tidak mengejarku dan harus aku yang mengejarnya itu lebih menarik dari pada kau yang mengejar cintaku" kata Sasuke.

"bodoh." Gumam Sakura.

"mungkin kau tak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan Sakura yang sekarang" kata Sasuke.

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura kasar.

CKITT Sasuke menepikan mobilnya.

"aku harus rela dipukuli Kakakmu Sasori hingga masuk rumah sakit di London, aku rela ditampar Daddy-ku dan melihat Mommyku menangis. Dan menerima amukan dari Tou-sama mu, tapi untung saja Kha-sama mu masih mendukungku Saku" terang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Semakin lama tatapan mata itu semakin menenggelamkan Sakura akan pesona sang Uchiha hingga tak terasa jika Sasuke menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka dengan mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Bukan kecupan kasar dan menuntut seperti saat ciuman pertamanya bersama Sasuke atau ciuman dengan teman lelakinya. Tapi ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura baru sadar akan apa yang beru saja mereka lakukan saat Sasuke melepas ciummannya.

"tapi. Kau belum mendapatkan maaf atau kata-kata bahwa aku menerimamu kembali" kata Sakura.

"akan ku tunggu seberapa lamapun itu" kata Sasuke.

"bahkan jika sampai aku menikah?" tanya Sakura.

"ya. Karena kau hanya akan menikah denganku Honey" gumam Sasuke.

"aku rasa kau terlalu percaya diri Uchiha" gumam Sakura geli.

"aku memang selalu percaya diri Honey" kata Sasuke.

"iya-iya cepat jalankan mobilnya aku lapar ingin cepat makan dirumah" gumam Sakura.

"tidak sampai kau berhenti memanggilku Uchiha tetapi dengan Sasu-kun atau Darling sekalian" kata Sasuke.

"tidak. Akan" kata Sakura.

"katakan atau kuperkosa kau disini" ancam Sasuke.

"lakukan saja jika kau berani" tantang Sakura.

"tentu saja kau kira kenapa aku rela dipukuli keluargamu dan keluargaku tentu saja karena aku meminta ijin untuk melakukan itu" gumam Sasuke.

"benarkah?!" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"kenapa aku harus berbohong. Apalagi aku juga penasaran apa yang tersembunyi dibalik seragam yang cukup ketat ini" kata Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura dan mengelus wajah ayunya.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan paksa. "Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan. Tolong menjauh dariku" kata Sakura terengah-engah.

"tapi kenapa Sasu-chan harusnya kun" kata Sasuke protes.

"y-yang p-penting aku sudah memanggilmu kan?, jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku" kata Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"hah.. baiklah aku juga sudah sangat lapar" kata Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

"eh tunggu jalan kerumahku belokan yang tadi kau lupa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"hah?. siapa bilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu, kita pulang kerumahku." Kata Sasuke.

"tapi..," kata Sakura.

"aku sudah minta ijin pada Tou-sama dan Kha-sama kok tenang saja mungkin hanya Sasori yang masih cerewet" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha.

"tadaima.." gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama sudah pulang, Anda ditunggu oleh Nyonya dan Itachi-sama dan Nona ini..?" tanya si pelayan.

"lama tidak bertemu Iruka-san. Aku Sakura Haruno" kata Sakura dengan senyum manisnya menahan lapar sambil mencubit-cubit Sasuke.

"Haruno-sama tidak mungkin Anda benar-benar berubah dan sangat cantik" kata Iruka takjub.

"terima kasih" kata Sakura menahan teriakan di perutnya yang minta diisi.

"Sasu.. makan" bisik Sakura.

"ah.. aku sudah lapar ayo kita menyusul Mommy dan Aniki" kata Sasuke menyeret Sakura.

Ruang makan.

"tadaima Mom" gumam Sasuke.

"Sasu, sudah pulang dan bersama..?" tanya Mikoto.

"Apa kabar Bibi Aku Sakura Haruno apa bibi lupa padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"ASTAGA!" teriak Mikoto sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Saku-chan, kamu cantik sekali sampai bibi tak mengenalimu" kata Mikoto.

"bukankah kemarin aku sudah memperlihatkan foto Sakura kemarin Mom" ucap Itachi.

"tapi Sakura yang asli 100 kali lebih cantik dari pada difoto" kata Mikoto.

"memang Sangat cantik. Jadi biarkan dia makan siang Mom, dia sangat kelaparan" gumam Sasuke.

"benar juga, ayo makan yang banyak Saku" kata Mikoto sambil menyendokan nasi dan lauk di piring Sakura.

'kau akan mati Uchiha tapi, terimakasih' inner Sakura.

"terimakasih bibi" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"kenapa saat Sasuke di London Sakura jarang main kesini terakhir bibi melihatmu adalah 1 tahun yang lalu. Bibikan rindu sama Saku" gumam Mikoto.

"maaf ya bi, Sakura jarang main kesini karena.." kata Sakura langsung di putus Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Mom, ada kucing dibawah meja!" teriak Itachi.

"mana tidak ada" kata Mikoto.

"Mom, Daddy kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Daddymu mungkin masih di kantor, katanya ada lembur" kata Mikoto.

SKIP TIME

Sakura menikamati jus strawberrynya sambil memainkan air kolam renang kediaman Uchiha. "kelihatannya kau menikmatinya Saki" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Sakura.

"umh?. Aku suka kolam renang disini dan aku juga rindu dengan Paman dan Bibi" gumam Sakura.

"maka dari itu aku memintamu kembali, keluargaku sangat menyenangkan kau tahu, apalagi kau akan punya kakak sepertiku." kata Itachi bangga.

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa.

"jangan merayu my Honey dia hanya milikku" kata Sasuke menarik Sakura.

"mau kemana sih?" tanya Sakura.

"dasar privert" kata Itachi.

"kekamar" gumam Sasuke.

"untuk apa?." Tanya Sasuke.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" lanjutnya.

"kenapa harus dikamarmu?. Kau membuatku curiga" kata Sakura.

"sudah masuk saja" kata Sasuke mendorong Sakura memasuki ruang paling privasi untuknya di dunia.

"kau ingat. Dulu aku harus menangis didepan kamarmu ini baru kau mau membukakan pintu untukku" kata Sakura.

"itu sudah lama sekali, kenapa kau mengingatkanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"tiba-tiba saja itu mengingatkanku karena masuk kamar ini" kata Sakura duduk di atas tempat tidur ukuran king size Sasuke.

"maaf. Maaf karena aku pernah menyia-menyiakanmu, aku baru sadar ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku bahwa kau sangat berharga bagiku" kata Sasuke lirih.

"bukankah kau yang meninggalkanku Sasu?. Aku tidak pernah pergi, aku selalu disini di tempatku karena aku rumahmu" kata Sakura.

"maaf. Maafkan aku. Mungkin karena ini, karena hanya ada satu Sakura didunia ini. Dan aku akan selalu mencintainya. Mencintai rumahku yang indah" kata Sasuke sambil menundukan tubuhnya menatap lekat emelard indah didepannya sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk merebah di kasurnya.

"tapi ada satu hal yang belum kau tahu Sasu, itu hanya masa lalu. Aku juga tak tahu jika sekarang" kata Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke berhenti bergerak beku mungkin. "jika kau tak tahu aku yang akan membuatmu tahu honey" kata Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi lebar Sakura.

"hm." Gumam Sakura ambigu.

"hey. Aku baru sadar jika jidatmu makin lebar saja. Apa bisa digunakan untuk mendaratkan pesawat" kata Sasuke yang langsung mendapat tendangan telak di adik kecilnya.

"rasakan" kata Sakura sinis.

"kau mau kita nanti tidak punya anak apa?"tanya Sasuke kesal.

"aku tidak peduli" kata Sakura.

"kau akan mendapat balasannya" kata Sasuke menggelitiki Sakura.

"Sasu, sasu berhenti ini geli perutku sakit berhenti" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"aku menyayangimu." Bisik Sasuke.

"aku masih belum memaafkanmu" kata Sakura.

"tapi setidaknya kau mengizinkanku bersamamu" kata Sasuke sekali lagi mengecup dahi Sakura.

"umh. Tentu" gumam Sakura.

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar Sasuke didobrak secara paksa oleh Itachi.

"Sasu dimana oleh.., apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Itachi.

"sangat kau sangat menganggu" gerutu Sasuke.

"ah.. aniki ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" kata Sakura berusaha bangun.

"aku tahu nikmati waktu kalian" kata Itachi menutup pintu.

"dasar" gerutu Sasuke.

"oh iya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"lain kali saja suasananya tidak cocok" kata Sasuke.

"hm. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pulang ini sudah pukul 5 petang" kata Sakura berjalan keluar kamar.

"ingin diantar?" tawar Sasuke. "tidak perlu" kata Sakura.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno

"tadaima Kha-san, Tou-san" kata Sakura menyapa kedua orang tuanya sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura kamu dari rumah Sasuke-kun ya?. Lain kali ajak juga dia makan disini Sakura" kata Mebuki.

"Ne, jika Saku ingat" kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"anak itu" kata Khizazi sambil memijat keningnya yang berdenyut.

.

Pukul 06.00

Sakura masih didalam alam mimpinya, saat jam beker kecil hadiah dari Naruto diulang tahun ke-17 belasnya berdering dengan kencang.

"Tch. Kenapa jam sialan itu harus berdering" gumam Sakura sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi wajahnya.

"ternyata Honey-ku yang dulu sangat rajin sekarang jadi sangat pemalas" gumam sebuah suara yang sangat Sakura hafal. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura membuka selimut dan matanya sambil menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"oh. Bahkan pagi begini aku harus memimpikan wajah menyebalkan itu" kata Sakura sambil meraba wajah orang disampingnya. Sedangnya orang disampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"senyum ini, benar-benar menawan tapi sangat kubenci dan hidung ini sangat mancung dan kecil aku jadi iri" kata Sakura sambil menarik hidung orang didepannya.

"apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya orang tersebut.

"hey. Ini mimpi bodoh, mana mungkin aku sudah bangun" gumam Sakura.

"kalau belum bangun akan kubangungkan" kata Sasuke sambil mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

Sakura langsung membuka matanya lebar "kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Sakura.

"tentu saja menjemputmu untuk berangkat bersama" kata Sasuke.

"apa?. Sejak kapan kau disini dan segera bangun dari kasurku!" teriak Sakura sambil menendang Sasuke.

"Aw! Kasar sekali. Mungkin sejak satu jam yang lalu" kata Sasuke sambil bangun dari jatuhnya.

"keluar sekarang juga! aku akan segera bersiap" kata Sakura sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"iya-iya" kata Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Dikamar mandi, Sakura menyiramkan air dingin ke tubuh sintal putih susu miliknya. "hah. ini menyebalkan jika setiap hari harus bertemu dengannya. Aku bingung, aku ingin bersamanya tapi disisi lain aku membencinya. HAH! menyebalkan" gumam Sakura sambil meninju kaca besar didepannya.

"laki-laki memang sama saja" gumam Sakura sabil beranjak mengambil handuk dan meilitkannya ketubuh sexynya.

"ingat Sakura. Kau tak boleh begitu saja jatuh pada bujuk rayunya" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung menuju lemarinya yang terletak disamping pintu kamar mandi pribadinya.

Membuka handuknya hendak memakai pakaian dalam dan seragamnya. "uh. Melihatmu begini membuatku ingin memakanmu Honey" kata Sasuke dari belakang Sakura. Sakura menolehkan wajahnya HOROR.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Dasar hentai!" teriak Sakura sambil mengambil handuk yang dijatuhkannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sakura melemparkan beberapa pakaian dari dalam almarinya. "keluar kau!" teriak Sakura.

.

.

Disekolah Sakura terus saja menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya orang disampingnya ini bahkan saat pelajaran kedua dari Anko sensei Sakura tetap tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran.

From : Deidara

To : Sakura-Pinky

Apa kau sibuk saat istirahat? Datang ke atap ya.. aku kangen sama Saku-chan

From : Sakura-pinky

To : Deidara

Tidak. Ok aku datang

Karena begitu bosan Sakura berniat membolos dan menghindarkan diri dari pemuda emo disampingnya.

"sensei, saya ijin ke toilet sebentar" kata Sakura.

"silakan Haruno-san" kata Anko sensei.

"mau kutemani?" tanya Sasuke.

"tidak perlu" kata Sakura berjalan keluar.

Sudah lima belas menit semenjak Sakura ijin keluar untuk ketoilet tapi sampai sekarang masih belum kembali juga.

"hey teme, Sakura-chan kemana?. Kenapa dia belum kembali?" tanya Naruto.

"mana aku tahu sedari tadi aku juga menunggunya dobe" kata Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"hey. Kau khawatir dengannya teme?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"tentu saja bagaimana aku tak khawatir gadis itu sangat nakal bisa-bisa dia dibawa orang jahat" kata Sasuke berlebih-lebihan.

"kalau begitu cari saja dia, mungkin dia sedang membolos diatap bersama seseorang" kata Naruto yang tanpa sengaja membangkitkan jiwa Iblis Sasuke.

"kau benar. Aku akan mencarinya dan memberinya pelajaran" kata Sasuke dingin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Uchiha-san. Anda mau kemana?" tanya Anko sensei yang mengajar pada jam ini.

"saya. Mau ke toilet sensei" kata Sasuke dengan aura dingin yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"menyeramkan" gumam Anko sensei yang tak didengar oleh siswa lainnya.

"ternyata Teme sangat menakutkan juga bila marah" gumam Naruto.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju atap sekolah, menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu Sasuke mendengar sedikit percakapan yang Sakura lakukan dengan seseorang.

"jika Sakura-chan ragu bagaimana jika Sakura-chan bersamaku saja?" tanya suara seorang pemuda.

"benarkah? Andai…"

"BRAK!" pintu di dobrak dengan keras oleh tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura pun tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena terputus oleh kedatangan Sasuke yang sangat menakutkan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan seorang pemuda Saki?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"apa urusanmu memangnya. Jika kau bisa menelantarkan aku kenapa aku tidak?!" kata Sakura sambil bersengit-sengit.

"akukan sudah menjelaskannya dan bahkan aku sudah meminta maaf padamu Saki. Apa masih kurang?" tanya Sasuke.

"tentu saja. Aku ingin membuat dirimu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat itu" kata Sakura dengan devil smile.

"baiklah lakukan apapun yang kau suka" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke. Aku tahu jika dulu kau sangat membenciku bahkan kau berselingkuh saat pertunangan kita. Dan sekarang kau mengejarku dan inilah yang kurasakan saat aku melihatmu bermain dengan gadis lain Uchiha. Aku ingin kau merasakan kematian lebih cepat" kata Sakura.

Sedangkan Deidara memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa menyaksikan pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Bahkan kakak sepupu Naruto ini ikut marasakan ketegangan diantara keduanya.

"Dei-onee chan, aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum berpamitan pada Deidara.

"baiklah. Jaa Saku-chan" kata Deidara sedikit ketakutan.

Sakura melewati Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun bak seseorang yang saling tak mengenal, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang dilewati Sakura hanya diam tanpa kata bahkan terkesan sagat dingin.

Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan atap dan seketika berhenti ketika Deidara memanggilnya.

"Sasu-chan bisa bicara sebentar" kata Dei.

"apa?!" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"ini tentang Sakura kau salah paham" kata Deidara.

"hn?" Sasuke mengangkat wajah lesunya.

"begini sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Sakura itu tidak seperti yang kau kira, Hah.. apa aku harus mengatakan ini yah, Hah.. baiklah sebenarnya aku ini pacarnya Sasori jadi tak mungkin aku menyukai ataupun seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Aku masih normal?!" kata Dei panjang lebar dengan sesekali menghela nafas.

"benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. 'dimananya yang normal jika kau pacarnya Sasori' inner Sasuke sweatdrop.

"itu benar aku ini calon kakak ipar Sakura. Dan Sakura kemari tadi itu.."

FlashBack ON.

"Nee-chan bagaimana menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"aku tak tahu Saku, itu semua tergantung dengan kemauan hatimu. Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Dei.

"aku sendiri juga tak tahu, aku ingin selalu bersamanya tapi disisi lain aku membencinya dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan" gumam Sakura.

"kau tahu Saku itulah cinta, dulu aku dan Sasori sangat tidak cocok dalam hal apapun. Kami selalu bertengkar saling bermusuhan bahkan menjadi rival dan sekarang meski Sasori berada di London tapi perasaan kami tetaplah satu" kata Deidara.

"jika Sakura-chan ragu bagaimana jika Sakura-chan bersamaku saja?" lanjut Deidara bergurau. "benarkah? Andai…" "BRAK!"

FlashBack OFF.

"begitulah hanya itu" kata Deidara.

"aku masih bingung bagaimana caranya membuat Sakura yakin dengan perasaanku senpai" gumam Sasuke.

"kalau begitu kau harus membuktikannya" kata Deidara.

"aku sudah melakukannya tapi itu tidak berhasil" gerutu Sasuke.

"aku tak tahu jika Uchiha itu mudah menyerah tapi kau juga harus membuatnya terharu dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Itulah para gadis" kata Deidara.

"benarkah para gadis itu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"tentu saja" kata Deidara meyakinkan.

.

Sampai jam sekolah telah berakhirpun Sakura masih belum kembali ke kelasnya.

"teme. Kau sudah hubungi rumah Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"sudah. Tapi mereka bilang Sakura masih belum kembali" kata Sasuke.

"bagaimana jika kita laporkan kepolisi?" tanya Naruto.

"aku tahu jika kau itu bodoh dobe, tapi ternyata kau itu sangat bodoh. Sakura masih belum dinyatakan hilang jika belum 24 jam bodoh. Jadi polisi tak akan merespon" gerutu Sasuke.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja kita harus mencarinya." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju mobil super sport drak bluenya.

.

.

.

Grand Mall Konoha pukul 17.00

Sakura berjalan melihat-lihat beberapa tas dan sepatu yang berada di sebuah toko terkenal dengan barang-barang yang harga yang mencapai langit.

"aku bosan. Barang-barang disini tidak keren sama sekali" gumam Sakura.

"apalagi jika jalan-jalannya hanya sendiri sangat membosankan" gerutu Sakura lagi.

"aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke tadi. Mungkin aku keterlaluan, seharusnya aku tak membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu" gumam Sakura sambil meneguk mocachino ditangannya.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku segera pulang" kata Sakura sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

"117 misscall" demikianlah yang tertulis di layar 5 inch smartphone Sakura.

"astaga dia ngebet banget telponnya sampai sebenyak ini. Terkadag Uchiha juga gila" kata Sakura sambil melihat siapa yang menelponnya tadi.

 ** _Love is The Moment… sarangi opchi.._** demikianlah nada dering samrtphone Sakura yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Naruto-BAKA calling" demikianlah yang tertulis disana.

"ada apa baka Naruto menelphone ku?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"moshi-moshi?. Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"syukurlah kau mengangkatnya Sakura-chan. Kau dimana?. Ini gawat. Sasuke. Sasuke" kata Naruto disebrang telpon.

"ada apa dengan Sasuke?. Dia mati?. Baguslah" kata Sakura.

"Sakura ini benar-benar Gawat Sasuke, Sasuke kecelakaan mobil saat mencarimu tadi sekarang dia tengah diruang operasi" kata Naruto.

"APA?. Dimana kalian sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"kami di rumah sakit keluargamu" kata Naruto.

"baiklah aku akan kesana segera" kata Sakura mengakhiri telponya.

Sakura berlari menuju mobil sport berwarna merah marunnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Konoha Hospital. Jarak dari Grand Mall Konoha menuju Konoha Hospital memakan waktu 30 menit, apalagi dijalanan yang macet diakhir pekan seperti ini membutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit.

Sakura berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sangat penjang, disepanjang lorong beberapa dokter dan suster yang berpapasan dengannya juga menyapanya tapi tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh gadis cantik itu.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto girang saat melihat Sakura menuju kearahnya.

"dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"dia ada didalam" kata Naruto menujuk kedalam ruangan VVIP di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura ketika membuka pintu. Disana terlihat Mokito, Fugaku, Itachi, Khizasi, Mebuki bahkan Sasori.

"ada apa?. Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?. Apa Sasuke masih belum sadar?. Apa keadaan Sasuke sangat parah?" tanya Sakura parno.

Mikoto hanya menangis dalam pelukan Fugaku. "paman, Sasuke baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura pada Fugaku sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menunduk.

Sedangkan kedua orang tua Sakura hanya memandang sayu kearah Sakura. "Kha-san, Tou-san?" tanya Sakura yang tetap tak mendapat jawabannya.

"Saku, saat ini Sasuke memang sudah melewati masa kritisnya" kata Sasori.

"Tapi sampai saat ini Sasuke masih belum membuka matanya," lanjut Itachi.

"apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah.. Sasuke sekarang sedang dalam keadaan koma Sakura" kata Khizasi ayah Sakura.

"apa?! Kalian pasti bercanda?! Sasuke itu tidak pernah sakit, dia selalu hebat dan keren dalam segala hal" kata Sakura berurai air mata sambil menuju ranjang Sasuke.

"bodoh! Kenapa kau harus mencariku nanti akukan juga pulang sendiri, kau juga tahukan jika aku ini sudah besar Baka!, kenapa peduli sekali padaku. Harusnya kau tetap menjadi Sasuke yang dingin dan tak peduli padaku" kata Sakura sambil menangis kencang.

"Sasuke itu keren, jika kau terbaring dirumah sakit begini ini sangat tidak keren tahu!. Kau terlihat lemah" kata Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke itu kuat, dan Sasuke itu selalu.., dan akan tetap selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam hatiku" gumam Sakura.

"Sakura.." kata Mokoto khawatir.

"Sakura sudahlah" kata Fugaku.

"paman, bibi Sasuke itu tidak mungkin berbaring seperti inikan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, kendalikan dirimu" kata Mebuki ibu Sakura mencoba menyabarkan putrinya yang hilang kendali.

"Sasuke, aku janji akan menjadi gadis yang baik. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku.. aku.. mencintaimu maka bangunlah Sasuke" kata Sakura lagi.

"kau memelukku sangat erat Saku, aku tak bisa bernafas." kata sebuah suara yang sangat Sakura hafal.

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"benarkah?, seharusnya kau bilang saja jika akan menikah denganku Saku" kata Sasuke lagi, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya berurai air mata.

"kau kelihatan jelek jika menangis tahu, seperti Sakura yang dulu. harusnya kau tetap tersenyum angkuh itu sangat menarik" kata Sasuke lagi.

"kau bangun?" gumam Sakura sambil sesenggukan.

"kenapa kau ingin aku mati eh?" tanya Sasuke.

"tidak." Kata Sakura cepat.

"Sakura kau tahu seberapa jauhpun kita aku akan tetap kembali padamu karena Sasuke hanya untuk Sakura dan Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke, Sakura adalah rumah bagi Sasuke tempatnya kembali dan berbagi segala kebahagiaan" kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura.

"Sasu.." gumam Sakura terharu.

"Pa, Ma, Tou-sama, Kha-sama, Ita-nii dan Saso-nii aku ingin kalian jadi saksi" kata Sasuke.

"itu mudah" kata Sasori mewakili yang lainnya.

"Sakura.. kau harus menikah denganku!" kata Sasuke lebih tepatnya perintah. "

apa-apaan itu?. Kau melamarku atau memerintahku?" tanya Sakura.

"kurasa keduanya" kata Sasuke.

"kau aneh" kata Sakura.

"jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"hm. Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"tentu saja iya" gumam Sasuke meraih bibir Sakura dan mengecupnya sekilas. Dan seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu hanya cengo dengan semangat masa muda Sasuke.

"anak muda jaman sekarang hormonnya sangat tinggi" kata Fugaku.

"yang terpenting mereka bahagia" jawab Khizasi.

THE END.

.

.

.

Omake.

Sepasang pemuda dan pemudi keluar dari mobil super sport berwarna drakblue. Sigadis digenggam erat tangannya oleh sang kekasih.

Mereka berjalan dengan anggun menuju kelasnya bagaikan sepasang bintang Hollywood yang melewati karpet merah.

Rambut Sakura yang diikat asal meninggalkan beberapa rambut dan anak rambutnya diterpa angin musim semi yang indah dan disampingnya pemuda dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok berlin. sedangkan siswa lain memandang mereka dengan kagum bagaikan pasangan yang memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu.

"Sasu.. aku mau tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"hn?" kata Sasuke.

"hari itu. Apa benar kau kecelakaan mobil atau hanya sandiwara?" tanya Sakura.

"hn?. Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"tentu saja." Kata Sakura.

"benar, aku menabrak pembatas jalan" kata Sasuke.

"lalu bagaimana rasanya koma itu?" tanya Sakura.

"hn?. Apa aku juga harus menjawabnya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"tentu saja, ah.. kau ingin sangat pelit informasi" gerutu Sakura.

"kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"iya" kata Sakura mulai jengkel.

"benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya." Kata Sakura yang hampir diujung batas kesabaran.

"cium aku dulu" kata Sasuke singkat.

"hentai!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"dasar, katakan saja jika mau aku yang cium" gumam Sasuke tetap stay cool.

Benar-benar The End

Arigatou Minna-sama mohon rephiuwnya ^^


End file.
